Playing Dirty
by xxAmbreignsxx
Summary: Dean can be a little hand full at times, but Seth is used to having his hands full. PWP. Kinky Smut. Begging. Edging. Handcuffs. Toys. Pairing; Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose.


**Playing Dirty**

Seth Rollins/Dean Ambrose

Rated M. PWP. Edging. Begging. Desperation. Handcuffs. D/S undertones.

* * *

Dean squirmed under Seth's wandering mouth, soft pants leaving his mouth as he tried to catch his breath. One hand of Seth's was placed firmly over Dean's cuffed wrists, while his other was groping the soft flesh of Dean's hip. His index finger brushing against Dean's crack, almost touching his hole.

"Please…fuck, please Seth…" Dean cried out, wrapping his leg around Seth's thigh to pull him closer against his body. Seth chuckled softly, mouth leaving Dean's throat to press against Dean's swollen lips. Dean opened up his mouth eagerly, letting Seth's tongue plunge his wet heat. Seth bit at Dean's bottom lip, relishing in the little whimper he got out of his lover. He pulled back and just took in the picture before his eyes. His cock twitching in excitement because nothing was as delightful as this.

As much as Dean could be a handful at times and had the ability to drive Seth bonkers, there was no doubt that usually it all came down to this and made every single stress Seth faced worth it. Having Dean under him like this, begging, all pretty and wanton…There was not a better feeling in the world. Seth had successfully driven Dean to the point where he was just a squirming needy little mess, begging to be touched and fucked and simply taken apart. Seth was more than willing to do just that. But he liked to draw out the pleasure. Make Dean earn his release. There was just something so beautiful about Dean when he simply lost himself and let Seth take over.

"Seth..Please..Fuck me Baby…Please…'m so hard…Want you so bad.." Dean licked at his lips, desperate wet eyes looking into Seth's in pure need. Seth grinned at Dean's desperation, running his fingers over Dean's cheek. "Shhss patience Baby. Patience. You were a real brat tonight. Not listening to me. Raising hell. Getting in trouble. Such a feisty little shit. Lucky for you I like you like this a little too much, or else I would have spanked the shit out of you and left you to fend for yourself. Since you refuse to be a good boy for me."

Dean whimpered and shook his head. "'m sorry. I…please Seth…"

Seth smirked as Dean struggled to voice his words. Loving how he was getting the desired effect out of his boy. It was a satisfying process to gain his control back over Dean when they were raw and intimate like this. "What do you want?" Seth rubbed his fingers against Dean's pucker, Dean bucking wildly under him.

"Fuck..That…Please..Gimme your fingers…dick…just…please fill me Baby.." Dean begged sweetly, grinding his hips down against Seth's fingers. Trying to get them to enter his hole.

"Such a greedy little slut…You look so pretty like this. All ready and all mine." Seth growled out, pressing one finger against Dean's pucker and moaning as it slipped past the tight muscle. The little entrance sucking in the thick digit and Dean's hips rocking eagerly down on it.

"Seth..more…more…"

Seth groaned out, trying to calm his own arousal because he was having a hard time controlling his own desires and want. Dean was being so tempting, making Seth want to forget about playing and simply fuck Dean into oblivion.

"Please Seth.." Dean begged again, wrapping both of his legs around Seth's waist to get his full attention.

"Want more fingers or my dick?" Seth asked, teasing Dean by giving him few strokes before pulling his finger out of his ass. Delivering a sharp slap on the meat of his ass. Dean flinched, a loud moan leaving his lips. Eyes dropping close as he bit at his lip. "Fuck…Both..Please Baby.."

"I don't think you have earned that." Seth was ready for the look Dean gave him as his eyes snapped open. He couldn't help but chuckle at the glare, promoting Dean to growl at him. "You son of a bitch! Quit fucking playing and fuck me!"

Seth grinned, patting at Dean's left asscheek. "Tsk tsk Baby. I don't think you are in any position to give orders here. Don't ya think so?"

Dean let out a loud whine that he would deny in any normal circumstances. But desperation did that to him. "Seth for fuck sake! COME ON!"

"These handcuffs are round your wrists for a reason Babe. But calm down okay? I know how needy you can get…I got something for you." Seth got up from the bed and pulled a butt plug out of Dean's bag. He waved it in Dean's direction, laughing when Dean pouted and looked away from Seth.

"Aw come on. Don't be like that? You love your little toys."

"WHEN YOU ARE NOT HERE TO GIVE ME SOMETHING BETTER! YOUR DICK YOU DICK!" Dean yelled out, and Seth lost himself. He broke into a fit of laughter as he dropped down on the mattress between Dean's legs.

"Asshole."

Seth shook his head as he hooked Dean's right leg over his shoulder, pressing a wet kiss against Dean's ankle. "You are so fucking adorable. Almost make me want to give you what you want. But where's the fun in that?"

Dean tried to pull Seth closer by wrapping his other leg around Seth's waist, but Seth didn't budge. Dean pouted a little as he looked at Seth. "Come on…Please Baby…I'll be a good boy. I promise."

Seth chuckled at that, Dean's pout turning into a scowl. "We both know that's a lie. You live to be a brat." Seth said as he shifted on his knees and grabbed both of Dean's legs. He placed his palms firmly against Dean's inner knees as he spread him wide open. Dean's hole coming into view and making Seth lick at his lips in pure desire. "Such a pretty little hole…Fuck…" He bent down to lick at it, loving how Dean bucked under him and started moaning wildly. He kept feasting on the twitching pucker, licking at the sensitive skin around the little entrance. He pressed his lips against the tight muscle and sucked gently. Pulling away and sitting back up after few moment. "Fuck…Eating you out gotta be my favorite thing in the world." He commented as he bit at the pale skin of Dean's thigh, making the auburn man whine under him.

"Seth…"

"Shhs Baby. I got you. Gonna put this in you so you can open up for me. Then you gonna suck me off, use that pretty little mouth to get me ready for your ass. I'll fuck you good. I promise that." Seth grabbed the plug and the lube from under the pillow, squirting a good amount on the toy before inserting it inside Dean's asshole. Dean's hole twitched around the plug, making Seth groan in pleasure. "So pretty…Such a hungry little hole…Look so pretty Baby. Good boy." Seth said softly, placing another kiss on Dean's thigh when the plug was all the way in. He moved up and straddled Dean's face, loving the look on Dean's face.

"You want this dick?" He stroked his thick shaft, moaning when Dean opened his mouth and leaned up a little to get his mouth on him. He grabbed Dean's head and shoved his dick inside Dean's mouth. Groaning loudly when Dean's wet heat surrounded his aching dick.

Dean moaned loudly around Seth's cock, doing his best to bob his head up and down as much as he could in this position. Seth let him for few minutes before he took over and started fucking Dean's mouth hard and fast. His pace increasing and soon it was getting too much for him so he pulled out and breathed deeply.

"Fuck…Your mouth is amazing…So good at taking me…my little cockslut.." Seth bent down to kiss Dean's lips, groaning as he tasted himself on his lover's mouth.

"Please Seth…Fuck me now." Dean begged again as Seth pulled away from his lips. Seth taking mercy on him this time and shifting himself back between Dean's legs before spreading him open and pulling the butt plug out of his hole.

"You ready for this dick Baby?" Seth asked as he pressed his dick against Dean's twitching hole. He rubbed his cock over the rim, groaning as Dean's hole clenched.

"I was born ready to take dick Baby." Dean's reply had Seth momentarily distracted as he broke into cackles. Dean laughing with him too before he remembered his ass was neglected enough. "Come on, gimme your dick Seth."

Seth pushed inside Dean's hole, groaning at the heat enveloping his dick. Dean wrapped his legs around Seth's waist and Seth started fucking into him hard and fast. He laid over Dean's body, mouth pressed against Dean's neck as he drilled Dean against the mattress.

Dean moaned loudly, sweat covering his whole body as his hole was stabbed rapidly. Soon Seth was hitting his prostate and Dean felt his arousal about to burst. "Please Seth..Fuck, touch me…'m so fucking close.."

Seth reached between their bodies to grab Dean's hard shaft, stroking it roughly as he kept fucking into Dean harshly. Dean's body thrashed under him and after few minutes he was spilling his seeds all over Seth's fist and his own stomach. His hole tightened around Seth's dick, bringing Seth closer to his own release. It didn't take too long before Seth's cum was painting Dean's inside. Seth kept thrusting inside Dean until his dick was empty.

As Seth came by from his high, he grabbed the key from bedside table and unlocked the cuffs around Dean's wrists. Massaging the slightly bruised flesh and laying down on his back as he brought Dean over his chest. Dean moaned and cuddled into him, wrapping his arm tightly around Seth's waist. Seth's lips found Dean's temple and he placed a soft kiss there.

"Worth every fucking time." Dean commented with a droopy grin on his face as he looked up at Seth. Seth let out a laugh and slapped Dean's ass before squeezing it in his palm. "Little shit." Dean only grinned in response before making himself comfortable again on Seth's chest and falling into a deep slumber.


End file.
